Escolhas
by GeminiAthena
Summary: A batalha contra Poseidon finalmente acabou, em uma praia não muito longe do Santuário Kanon desperta sem saber como ou por que sobreviveu a batalha, perdido entre memórias antigas e recentes revelações finalmente o ex general de Dragão Marinho faz uma escolha, ele lutará na Guerra Santa.


Decidi explorar um pouco mais a relação dos gêmeos de gêmeos, dessa vez mais focado no Kanon e no conflito interno dele antes de decidir lutar por Athena, espero que gostem.

A história segue os eventos do mangá, onde é o Kanon que protege Athena do golpe de Poseidon.

Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finalmente a batalha contra Poseidon terminou, os mares estavam se acalmando e as tempestades se encerravam. Foi nesse cenário de um mundo que se recuperava de uma guerra que mal imaginava que estava acontecendo, que em uma praia da Grécia não muito distante do Santuário de Athena Kanon, aquele que era conhecido como General de Dragão Marinho despertou confuso.

Tinha dificuldades para respirar assim como não conseguia se lembrar muito bem como chegara ali, meio tonto se perguntava quanto tempo havia ficado em baixo d'água, como havia chegado ali, e mais importante como sobrevivera a batalha. O que conseguia se lembrar com clareza era de que seus planos falharam, os cavaleiros haviam tirado Athena de dentro do Pilar Principal, Poseidon havia despertado totalmente e ambos se enfrentaram enquanto o Templo Submarino desabava.

Em um sobressalto se lembrou que no final da batalha Poseidon desferiu um último ataque contra a deusa, esse que foi aparado por Kanon que agiu como uma espécie de escudo humano, ainda se recuperando do susto levou uma de suas mãos ao peito, no mesmo local onde fora atingido, e para aumentar sua surpresa e confusão percebeu que a ferida esta bem menor do que deveria, na verdade parecia estar quase cicatrizando.

Tornou a se perguntar como sobreviveu a batalha e consequentemente chegado naquela praia, teria sido salvo por Athena, ou fora por outra pessoa. Pensou com cuidado nas opções que tinha, não poderia ter sido Thétis, ela havia tirado Julian do templo, Sorento também não era uma opção provável, os dois nunca se deram muito bem e depois de ter seu plano revelado o marina que era extremamente leal ao deus dos mares definitivamente não o ajudaria, e pensando bem nenhum outro marina sobreviveu ou teria motivos para lhe salvar a vida.

Também poderia ter sido algum dos cavaleiros de Athena, os quais por sua vez estavam todos quase mortos, ou então, quem sabe, poderia ter sido a própria deusa, e mesmo que fosse um dos caveiros de certa forma seria também por influência de Athena, mas por que ela lhe protegeria mais uma vez, principalmente depois de tudo que fez, afinal não era exatamente uma boa pessoa, nunca fora, sabia desse fato e até mesmo se orgulhava disso.

E isso sempre foi algo que o tornava diferente de Saga de quem Kanon era pouco mais que uma sombra, se perguntou então se deusa havia oferecido essa mesma piedade para seu falecido irmão quando sentiu uma lágrima solitária correr em sua face ao se lembrar da figura do gêmeo, a enxugou com raiva enquanto se censurava por isso, nunca fora um homem dado a sentimentalismo e até mesmo desprezava aqueles que se deixavam levar tão facilmente por sentimentos, principalmente quando em batalha.

Porém naquele momento, sentado em uma praia praticamente deserta e agora que estava sozinho podia pensar com cuidado sobre, e não conseguiu evitar que mais lágrimas caíssem quando a dura realidade lhe atingiu como uma onda, e Kanon lembrava de tudo, do dia em que descobriu que ele e Saga estavam sozinhos no mundo, de quando prometeram que estariam sempre um ao lado do outro, sorriu ligeiramente quase podia ouvir as vozes praticamente iguais dos dois enquanto faziam a promessa.

Lembrou-se também de quando chegaram no Santuário e decidiram que seriam cavaleiros, e também quando descobriram apenas um seria realmente um cavaleiro, mas pior ainda que um deles deveria viver como pouco mais de uma sombra do outro, de certa forma podia-se dizer que esse fato criou a discórdia que havia entre os gêmeos. Saga se tornou o cavaleiro, Kanon permaneceu como uma sombra.

Foi assim que revoltado com sua situação começou a fazer todo tipo de estupidez e a causar confusão, e como dificilmente precisava arcar com as consequências de seus atos simplesmente fazia tudo aquilo que queria não importava com mais nada que não fosse sua própria vontade, e assim também começou a se tornar alguém extremamente ambicioso, e em nome de realizar seus objetivos estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa.

Agora olhando de outra maneira conseguia finalmente ver que Saga estivera tão insatisfeito quanto ele mesmo com seu destino, quem sabe talvez até mais. Afinal apesar de tudo, de todos os problemas que causava, da forma que o tratava, de todas as brigas que os dois tinham Saga nunca lhe abandonou, sempre tentava encontrar algum tempo para lhe fazer companhia, ou então se envolvia em alguns de seus esquemas, e até mesmo costumava fazer vista grossa para muita coisa que fazia, até aquele fatídico dia em que o laço dos dois se partiu por conta da ambição de um e a lealdade de outro.

Mais lágrimas caiam, agora ele não mais tentava impedir que ela lhe marcasse a face, pensava em tudo que seu irmão fizera e sacrificara por ele, o pior era a forma como retribuíra isso, tratando-o de forma fria, enquanto agia de forma cada vez pior ciente de que dificilmente arcaria com as consequências de seus atos, quando era confrontado por Saga ambos brigavam até que as provocações dessem lugar a violência, muitas vezes iniciada por Kanon, Saga por sua vez dificilmente revidava.

E foi assim até a última e pior briga dos irmãos, a qual terminou com Kanon preso no Cabo Sunion, condenado por tentar convencer o irmão a matar o Grande Mestre e a deusa Athena que havia acabado de reencarnar, aquela foi a gora d'água para Saga que dessa vez foi quem iniciou a violência sobrepujando Kanon e o deixando naquela cela onde ele poderia morrer ou ser perdoado.

Mas Kanon sobreviveu e encontrou o caminho até o reino dos mares onde encontrou os meios para concretizar suas ambições, e por treze anos tentou convencer a si mesmo que odiava seu irmão, que iria superá-lo, até que descobriu sobre sua morte, naquela noite quando seus espiões retornavam de mais uma missão no Santuário, as quais eram bastante frequentes, o Dragão Marinho foi informado do resultado da batalha.

Ninguém nunca soube realmente o que se passava na mente do marina quando descobriu que o Grande Mestre do Santuário era na realidade o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos que desaparecera treze anos atrás, e para ser sincero nem mesmo Kanon conseguiu entender o turbilhão de emoções que sentiu quando descobriu que suas suspeitas estiveram corretas por treze anos, se sabia que em meio a tudo aquilo não pode se sentir alegre ou satisfeito com a notícia como passou anos pensando que se sentiria quando descobrisse a morte do irmão que dizia odiar, e assim teve certeza que não odiava Saga, e que até mesmo lamentava o ocorrido.

Mesmo assim decidiu seguir em frente com seus planos, afinal já estava quase na hora de despertar o deus dos mares, ele porém não pretendia fazer isso, e como bom estrategista que era resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade que a batalha nas doze casas criara, e tudo estava indo maravilhosamente bem, parecia que seus planos iriam se concretizar e ele finalmente completaria suas ambições.

Até que descobriu algo que mudou tudo, todos aqueles anos quem lhe salvou a vida incontatáveis vezes dentro da cela do Cabo Sunion fora Athena, foi então que percebeu que até mesmo o ódio que conservara pela deusa era inútil, de nada adiantava culpa-la por quebrar a ligação entre si e seu irmão afinal fora ela que lhe manteve vivo, que lhe ajudou a deixar aquela prisão, se alguém quebrou a ligação entre ele e seu irmão foi ele mesmo que preferiu viver em nome daquela ambição absurda, agora porém era tarde, não podia desfazer tudo que fez, Saga estava morto e se ele não estivesse cego pela ambição talvez poderia tem impedido.

Com isso em mente se dirigiu até onde os dois deuses se enfrentavam, estava confuso e não tinha ideia do que faria agora, mas o cosmo que sentia emanar da deusa conforme se aproximava de seu destino apenas servia para confirmar o que passava em sua mente, foi então que viu o deus dos mares preparar seu golpe e, sem pensar duas vezes, se colocou diante do mesmo agindo como um escudo.

Naquele momento nada realmente importava para si, seu irmão estava morto e ele se culpava por isso, não podia mudar o que aconteceu, mas podia pelo menos uma vez em sua vida defender o mesmo ideal que ele acreditava, se sobreviveria ou não, nenhuma diferença fazia, afinal se morresse ali quem sabe talvez poderia reencontrar Saga no mundo dos mortos e pedir perdão por tudo, porém não foi isso que aconteceu. E pelo que parece por algum motivo a deusa havia decidido salvar sua vida uma vez mais e agora ele se via sozinho naquela praia se lamentando por tudo que havia feito até ali.

Levantou-se repentinamente enxugando suas lágrimas que ainda caiam em seu rosto, e uma vez mais exibiu aquele sorriso zombeteiro que costumava portar, era verdade que não podia mudar o passado, mas também era verdade que não era alguém que se deixava levar por sentimentalismo e ficar chorando ali pelo passado não iria trazer seu irmão de volta a vida, mas ainda tinha uma coisa que podia fazer.

Já não estava mais confuso quando começou a caminhar deixando a praia para trás, agora sabia exatamente o que iria fazer, o que deveria ter feito treze anos atrás, deixaria para trás o reino de Poseidon e toda aquela ambição, voltaria para o Santuário e devotaria sua vida a Athena, a quem nunca deveria ter traído, e sobretudo iria honrar a memória de seu irmão.

Estava mais do que decidido, a partir de agora não haveria mais farsas, principalmente as que contava para si mesmo, ele já não era mais Kanon de Dragão Marinho, líder do exército do deus dos mares, também não era mais apenas Kanon, o irmão mais jovem condenado a viver para sempre como uma sombra.

Ele era, e sempre fora na verdade, somente demorou para ver com clareza agora, ele era Kanon de Gêmeos, o segundo cavaleiro de ouro da constelação de gêmeos e protetor da terceira casa zodiacal, e pela primeira vez em sua vida ele cumpriria seu dever como cavaleiro, em nome de Athena e em nome de seu irmão Saga a quem devia tanto.

Certo do caminho que seguiria de agora em diante olhou para cima, para as estrelas, no céu Castor e Póllux brilhavam intensamente, quase como se estivessem satisfeitos com a decisão do cavaleiro, Kanon sorriu mais uma vez enquanto derramava mais algumas lágrimas, seguindo agora o caminho da qual nunca devia ter se desviado sussurrou uma mensagem ao vento.

– Sinto muito pelo mal te causei, irmão.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

É isso, simplesmente não consigo pensar em Saga e Kanon se odiando de verdade, eles se desentendem mas lá no fundo os dois se amam e um quem sabe não acertam suas diferenças um dia.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena história sobre os geminianos.


End file.
